


"I just really need to have you here right now."

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [21]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, ear nibbles, implied ear nibbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herms needs a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I just really need to have you here right now."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistely/gifts).



> For mistely, even though you've already seen this.

**Hermann:**  *frustrated* *grumpy* *phones Newton*

 **Newton:**  *sitting in bar* *drinks* *answers phone* “Yeah?”

 **H:**  “I know it’s your night off but when are you planning on returning to the lab?”

 **N:**  *sighs* “Like midnight, I guess. Didn’t know I had a curfew.” *sarcastic*

 **H:**  “Could you come back a little sooner than that?” *urgent*

 **N:**  “Shit. Did something happen?” *exasperated*

 **H:**  “No…um…” *swallows*

 **N:**  *confused* *strains to listen* “Hermann?”

 **H:**  *closes eyes* "I just really need to have you here right now."

 **N:**  *bewildered* *blinks* “Oh ok. Why?”

 **H:**  “I-I just do. It’s difficult to explain.”

 **N:**  “You ok?”

 **H:**  “Technically speaking, yes. However…I just need you here.” *almost holds breath*

 **N:**  “Now?” *still confused* 

 **H:**  “Now. Please.” *insistent*

 **N:**  “Alright, just lemme finish my drink and I’ll be there soon. Kay?”

 **H:**  “Yes, thank you, Newton.”

 **N:**  *finishes drink* *shakes head* “What the fuck?” *travels back to Shatterdome* *enters lab* “Hermann?”

 **H:**  *sitting at desk* *looks up* “Thank you.”

 **N:**  “Something wrong? You look kinda…I don’t know…sad.”

 **H:**  “Well, rather…in need of…shall we say, physical affection…sexual or otherwise.”

 **N:**  *eyebrows go sky high*

 **H:**  “Knew you’d react this way.”

 **N:**  “Wait, you want physical affection from someone? You mean, that’s what you phoned  _me_  for?” *points in general direction of self*

 **H:**  “Yes. I desire physical affection. I’m sorry it had to be you, for your sake, but…there’s no one else I feel I can ask.”

 **N:**  *face softens a tiny bit* “That’s ok.”

 **H:**  *looks at floor*

 **N:**  “You want a hug?”

 **H:**  *feels very small* *nods* “Yes please. If you wouldn’t mind.”

 **N:**  *approaches Hermann* *wraps arms around him*

 **H:**  *closes eyes* *wraps arms around Newt*

 **N:**  “Is this helping?”

 **H:**  “Yes.” *takes deep breath* *starting to relax*

 **N:**  “Wanna cuddle on your bed?”

 **H:**  “That would be lovely. But I don’t want you to think I want to engage in intercourse. That was not my design”

 **N:**  *tries not to laugh* *hugs tighter* “I know.”

 **H & N:** *let go*

 **N:**  *takes Hermann’s hand* 

 **H:**  *squeezes tightly*

 **N & H:** *sit on Hermann’s bed with backs against wall* *snuggle together*

 **N:**  “Why did you need this?”

 **H:**  “I was having a difficult evening and I needed…closeness.” *leans into Newton* “Sorry I ruined your evening.”

 **N:**  “Shit, are you kidding me? This is great.”

 **H:**  “I’m glad. Thank you.”

 **N:**  *long pause* “Hermann?”

 **H:**  “Yes?”

 **N:**  “Can I nibble your ear?”

 **H:**  “Please do.” *contented sigh*

**Author's Note:**

> Original [post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/106392060368/i-just-really-need-to-have-you-here-right-now).


End file.
